


Cake

by Zyla



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (Rest of family is mentioned.), Allison come save the day queennn, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love ben with all my heart but I barely wrote him in and im sorrryy, NO INCEST HERE, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Bonding, Soft Five, This is kind of angsty?, Written in the car at 4;00 while going on a trip to see the snow, diego and klaus are just mmm, i love you all :), ignore all the errors i genuinely dont care rn, kind of, okay look, take the fluff you depressed bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyla/pseuds/Zyla
Summary: Klaus doesn't mind crazy days. Five does.





	1. Chapter 1

A knock on his door startles him awake.

 

His eyelids are heavy, painful almost as they peaked open. He lifts his torso up briefly to catch a glimpse of Five. Klaus groans obscenely, ignoring the way Ben sighs in frustration and the rhythmic thumping of Five’s shoe speeds up, impatiently patting against the ground.

“Klaus, get up!” Five barks out. Klaus has to hold back a giggle that threatens to escape as the boy’s voice cracks.

 

“You _just_ woke me up, man!” He kicks off the bundle of blankets that pin his legs, standing quickly and wobbling. He had been sober, cleaned up his act, but there is still a weak thrumming in his veins, begging for it’s high. He notes the way Five startles forward, one hand slightly outreached before he withdraws and looks away.

 

_Weird._

 

Klaus tugs on his pants before quickly pulling a colorful tank-top over his head. “Is there a reason you had to wake me up at these _ungodly_ hours?” He whines.

“9:48.” Ben mutters beside him, just as Five groans. “Well, I wanted to go run ‘errands’ but I need someone with me. Seeing as you’re the… most willing _‘adult’_ here.”

"Why not Allison or Luther or something? I bet Diego would be a badass parent."

Five grunts. "Yeah, well. I'd like to leave the stabbing to myself." 

"Do I really have to?" Klaus moans. He stumbles across the floor for his shoes, almost tripping across piles of dirty laundry. When he looks back up, Five's head is tilted. His eye's shimmer almost unnaturally.

Anyone else would call it puppy-dog eyes. Klaus calls it "mischievous child about to commit murder."

Klaus rubs at his face lazily, squinting at the light that pours in from his windows. It's luminescence seems to make the room glow in a soft yellow hue. He realizes he's staring when Five coughs in exasperation. 

Klaus finally _looks_ at him, studying his appearance. The boy looks thoroughly ruffled. The uncovered part of his knees are bruised and scraped, one sock is falling lower than the other. His hair is a mess and his blazer is draped awkwardly over his shoulders, looking as though it was tugged on in a hurry.

"What happened to you? Jesus." Five crosses his arms and raises his chin. "Doesn't matter. Just, come with me." He grits out. 

“And why do I needa go with you?” Klaus questions as he fumbles with his shoe laces. There’s no reply. When Klaus looks up in concern, he’s met with a glare. As if he wasn’t supposed to ask. He shrugs. “Hey, it’s a fair question.” He quips tiredly.

“Well because I’m stuck as a _fucking- ”_

“Kids aren’t allowed to swear in this house.” Klaus teases.

Five plows on, undeterred. _“ -child,_ so adults get all… stupid.” Klaus laughs, tugging the last bit of his shirt down to cover his stomach before approaching Five. The teenager steps to the side for him to pass. Klaus reaches a hand out in attempts to tousle Five’s hair, but the boy flinches away and slaps his hand.  Klaus doesn’t comment on the reaction, even when his mind is whirling. He watches as Five walks off, assuming Klaus will follow. Klaus sighs when he realizes Five isn't going to look back, leaning forward to softly grab the oblivious teenager's arm. Five immediately jerks his hand away. “What?” Five snaps.

“You think that uh, walking around like that won’t raise any questions?” Five raises his eyebrows, looking down at his clothing to inspect himself. He finally shrugs.

“It was my last clean one, so it’ll have to do.”

“Mhm. And you think that’s a good idea? Are you stupid?” Klaus admonishes. He feels silly, talking to the genius of the family this way. Five remains unphased, a grin spreading his lips. That cocky little shit. “Are you doing the talking to yourself trick again?”

Ben huffs behind him.

Klaus scoffs. “You’re one to talk.” He had meant it as playful banter. Klaus forgot he doesn’t exactly have that dynamic with Five yet. The kid’s mouth snaps shut and his eyes narrow. They’re piercing, cold. Something he never thought he’d see on a thirteen-year old face. Klaus finds himself taking a step back, hands raising in surrender.

“I- you know! I didn’t- I’m sorry.”

“Whatever, let’s get on with it.” Five whirls away from him, starting to walk off again.

“Wait a minute!” Five turns quickly. He looks irritated, which is nothing new, but still intimidating nonetheless. “I have something you can wear. Y’know from when I was little, they might be a little big since you’re like a toothpick-”

“Fine.” Five interrupts him. His voice is clipped. Klaus feels relief rush through his body. He hurries back into his room, riffling through old flamboyant clothing items. He snickers at the thought of giving Five one of his bright pink hoodies but quickly disposes of the idea. The psycho would probably murder him.

 

“If you give me a dress…” Five’s voice shouts into the room. The threat is unspoken.

“Don’t worry Princess, I’ll find something for you.”

Ben stares into his closet. “What happened to all the dark colors, Klaus? He probably wants something simple.”

“Mm… Somewhere in here.” He giggles quietly. “Y’know, I didn’t even think of putting Five in a dress, but I’m curious now…”

“Klaus.” Ben’s voice is fond, but there is a hint of frustration in it. "Maybe for another time. Please?"

“Why are you being so protective of Five, Benny?” Klaus glances curiously at him before returning his attention to the clothes.

“I don’t know, I guess he just seems so stressed and panicky. I feel bad.” Klaus’s hands pause their search. Five has always been stressed and panicky. It was just  _Five_ _._ He always was an asshole, constantly throwing insults and lording himself over everyone. But he was also the heart of the group, with his selective kindness that was hidden under layers of sarcasm and his endless knowledge. After he disappeared - well, that's when it all went to shit. 

The Five who came back wasn't the one that left. This one had the same snide humor, the same appearance. But this one was detached from the rest of them, nothing like the larger than life boy he knew before.

Klaus hums quietly. His fingers shove each hanger away from each other, a shrill screech as metal slides across metal. “Voila!” He pulls out a simple gray hoodie. It’s probably one of the only clothing items that isn’t ruined with multiple stains.

He wore it only once. He had bought it when he snuck out of the house with Diego. They barely made it out without being seen by Pogo, but the adrenaline of the moment fueled them both. Klaus craved the feeling - the thrill of being alone on the streets when you weren't supposed to be. He'd noticed the big bold letters on the back say “CAKE” instantly. It was random, and that was probably what drew him to it. Bland and boring, except for a random word on the back. He liked it.

He withdraws a simple pair of black jeans and bunches both clothing items in his arms. Five walks up to him curiously, plucking them from his arms, careful not to make skin-to-skin contact. He inspects the items dutifully, flipping the fabric in his hands. When he gets to the back of the hoodie, he sighs but does not hand it back.

“Give me a minute.” He says tersely.  

When he returns, Klaus tries not to laugh. An odd choking sound escapes his throat instead, and Five’s fists tremble.

The hoodie is too big. It hangs down to his mid-thigh, sleeves covering his hands. The pants bunch at his heels, but they fit his legs well enough. “We need to leave.” Five’s voice sounds pleading, and if Klaus isn’t blind he can see the red flush of annoyance (embarrassment, maybe?) on his cheeks. “Mhmm. Let’s go show you off to the world!” He flings his body around to face the end of the hallway and skips off. Five’s steps are near silent behind him, much more reserved.

Even in the narrow hallways, Five manages to meander, distancing himself from Klaus. He doesn’t call him out, though. He continues to the door and opens it dramatically. “C’mon, old man!” Five walks by without a glance towards Klaus. He watches him approach the cars passenger door, opening it aggressively before climbing in. He climbs over the middle and seats himself in front of the steering wheel. By the time Klaus reaches the car, Five had already tugged the seat belt over his body and is tapping his fingers restlessly against the wheel. Klaus takes his time, stepping into the car carefully and slowly pulling his own seat belt across his chest. “Can you hurry up?” Five barks. “Jesus, slow your roll.” Klaus retorts. “Why are we in such a rush anyway?”

Five’s face blanks before anger contorts it. His eyebrows are drawn downwards. “Are you all stupid? The world is going to fucking end! That's why you're here with me, to help me stop it, not slow me down. Do you want that, huh? The apocalypse?”

Klaus shrugs. “Yeah, well. Good riddance, I guess.”

“Are you serious!? I-” Five swallows. He turns away, blinking rapidly. “ _Whatever_.” He finishes lamely.

Klaus is dumbfounded. Five, the asshole of the group, not finishing his insult? “Hey, uh. You okay, bud?” He asks hesitantly. The car lurches forward and Klaus yelps. He can’t tell if that was a reassurance or not.

***

The car ride is silent. Klaus has no damn clue where they’re going, but Five seems determined. He’s ignored half the traffic laws and it’s a wonder no one has pulled over the manic child. Klaus can’t even count the number of people who flipped them off on his fingers. Within minutes, they pull into a parking lot. Klaus eyes the bright colors that spell out “Griddy’s Doughnuts.” Recognition floods his head and he can't resist the smile that pulls at his lips.

He never thought Five sentimental.

He remembers vividly the nights they'd all escape, Vanya included, and devour doughnuts until it seemed like nothing else in the world mattered. Until their hands were empty of the spare change they found lying around the house.

“Why are we-?” Five flings open the door and jumps out.

“Coffee.” Is all he says. 

Hesitantly, Klaus follows.

Five shoves open the entrance door, stomping inside. The diner is significantly smaller than Klaus remembered it - or maybe it was the fact he was no longer seeing it from a child's perspective. The walls and floors were dirtied and beaten, poorly maintained.  The few customers look over before turning away, returning to their conversations and meals. Five seats himself on a stool with a huff and leans against the counter. Klaus sits next to him. ”You’re such a brat.” He grumbles under his breath. Five doesn't reply, instead opting to scan his eyes over the menu, one hand waving in the air to get the attention of a server.

A waitress wanders over. Her pink uniform clashes the colors of the chipped paint that covers the walls. She’s petite, and on the older side. Her thin hair is pulled neatly in a bun and Klaus instantly glances at her nametag. Agnes.

Suddenly, Five starts humming. Loudly. Klaus ignores it, figuring it to be the antics of his brother. Old age, maybe?

Then he starts snapping. Right next to Klaus’s ear. He startles. “Are you snapping at me?” He asks incredulously. Five nods frantically before motioning towards the exit. “Do we need to go? What? Doorway?” Five jumps from his seat, quickly stepping away from the counter.

“It’s you!” A new voice gets his attention and he looks over to the waitress. She looks concerned, leaning far onto the counter. “Are you oka-” She silences when the boy rushes forward and grabs Klaus. Klaus is surprised by the contact - Five never touches anyone. He lets himself be dragged outside of the diner by a little boy while a waitress yells for them. When they reach the door they’re stopped by the woman. She had caught up to them and is gripping Five’s other arm. He glances over at his brother's expression. His eyes are dark and his lips are pulled into a scowl.

“You’re the one who ordered the coffee that night. Did you see what happened? The bodies? Are you okay?” When she gets no reply she worriedly looks to Klaus. “Is he okay?”

In all honesty, Klaus has no fucking clue. Five is secluded, always distant and rarely with anyone. He’s quiet most the time, usually judgmental and sarcastic. _Never_ vulnerable. A little insane. A little annoying. And a little terrifying.

In all honesty, none of them are okay. And some have it worse than others.

But he doesn’t voice this. He simply smiles and flips his wrist that’s gripped by Five to grab his brother’s arm as well. He grimaces when Five’s arm jolts slightly. “Just fine, ma’am. Told me he wanted to go… Get candy.”

He’s shocked when the waitress accepts the answer. She smiles sweetly, releasing Five’s arm and patting his head. “I’m glad.” Her hands move to her hips. “Well, you boys better be going. Nice to see you again!”

 

Five drags him out to the car. When they reach it's door, Five sighs and attempts to rip his hand away.

Klaus is surprised when he keeps his fingers securely surrounding Five's wrist.

“That was a fucking nightmare, and I’m sure you’re damn well terrified, but can you let go of me, Klaus?” The boy mutters sarcastically. His hand doesn't cease it's pull, even when he's left with no leeway to escape Klaus's hold.

“Are you okay?” Is all that Klaus can say. They’ve always been a dysfunctional family - each of them had their own problems and never cared about each other’s said problems. There was no comfort, except between maybe Luther and Allison. Klaus had Ben and even Diego. Vanya had Allison. Who did Five have? Dolores?

 

“Where is this coming from? I’m not the problem right now!” Klaus’s hand tightens, squeezing the soft fabric of the hoodie. Five’s breath comes out quicker, almost panicked. He loosens it again.

Klaus falters. “I wanna… Make sure you’re okay.” He wants to be a good brother.

Five looks away. His body is tense and his jaw is clenched. He looks like he’s trying not to punch Klaus. His voice is quiet and cold.

“The world is _ending_ and you’re concerned about _me?”_   Klaus nods. When he remembers Five isn’t looking up, he mumbles a “yes.”

“Well, _stop_ it. I didn’t _ask_ for it. I don’t _want_ it.” Five snaps. He finally manages to jerk his wrist away from Klaus. “You don’t get it. If the world ends there won’t be any damn concern. Nothing.”

He sucks in a trembling breath.

“Klaus, there was _nothing_. And if you-” He looks up. “Saw what I saw, you wouldn’t be doing whatever _this_ is.” He gestures vaguely to Klaus.

Five turns away and clambers into the car. He rolls up the sleeves of the hoodie and grips the steering wheel. Klaus is left speechless, numbly opening the passenger door. Somehow, the conversation left him more worried. He checks the time displayed on the dashboard while Five starts the car.

 

_10:27._

 

“Look, Five, I uh. Went through shit too, you know. We can talk about it.”  Klaus suggests.

“What do I have to say for you to drop this? Do I have to kick you out of the car?” Fuck this. Klaus doesn’t know what to do, what to say. If Five couldn’t kick his ass, he’d berate the kid.

So he decides not to speak, to let Five ride out his anger. Maybe he’ll be more manageable that way, back to a cocky little psycho.

***

An hour passes in the car. Klaus is shuffling uncomfortably in his seat.

His ass feels as though it is flattened permanently, no matter how many different positions he tries in attempts to alleviate the pain. He whines about it to Five who simply ignores him.

Another hour passes before they reach an apartment, apparently one of the connections to a potential cause of the apocalypse. The two story building is small and secluded. It's gravel parking lot suggests it's cheap, likely housing people who can barely afford rent. The rich man chuckles at the fact he can relate.

The rustling sound of paper causes him to look over. Five is fiddling with candy wrappers and a small post-it note.

 

“Number two forty-six.”

 

They hike up stairs, Klaus slowly trails behind while Five is stepping two at a time. His enthusiasm is one of the few childlike personality traits Five has, Klaus thinks. 

If only that enthusiasm could be devoted to something other than obsessing over the world's fate.

 The door is open by the time he reaches the top of the stairs and his brother is nowhere in sight. As he tip-toes into the apartment, he rubs his fingers over the dull font labeling the room _"246,"_ a little dramatically. Stained carpet seems to squelch under his feet. He leans down to press his fingers down to it. Wet. He cringes before scanning the household. It’s basic - a couple bookshelves here and there, a living room with a single couch and a small TV. He wanders to the TV and clicks it on. It’s nothing but static. He tosses the remote away disdainfully then wanders further into the apartment.

 He’s greeted by two bloodied men lying on the floor. Deep crimson puddles seep from their bodies in single places. Five has always been efficient. He is digging through the pockets of one of them, pulling out a small phone. There’s a knife on the floor, likely thrown dismissively after the fight. The room is a mess, a dresser thrown on the ground. There’s a hole in the wall, pieces left crumbled on the ground. How had he not heard any of this?

 “Five, for fucks sake.” He groans. He rips the phone from Five’s hand and ignores the indignant “hey!”

 He clicks it open. It has no pass code, which is strange, especially for someone who causes the end of the world. There is no social media, no extra apps, nothing that can really identify the person except for a phone number. He looks through messages. “I dunno what to tell you, but this seems all pretty normal. Which means you just killed two random guys.”

 When he gets no reply, he swivels around. Five is seated on his knees. His eyes are distant and unfocused. Klaus steps closer cautiously.

 Five’s hands tremble into fists. Klaus notices a gash on his arm when the boy lifts it to the face of one of the dead men. It traces the cheek softly and Five chokes.

 

Klaus cringes.

The _fuck_ was he doing? "You just have a sexual awakening over there?" Klaus questions sardonically. He'd be worried if this was anyone else. But this is Five - untouchable and superior to everyone else. 

“No…” Klaus barely hears Five's murmur.

For the first time in hours, Ben speaks. “What’s he doing?”

“Hell if I know.”

 Five’s hands raise from the face and he grips at his hair, head shaking frantically. His breaths are wild now, coming out raspy. Ben rushes forward, hands flying to comfort the teenager. They pass right through him and he looks to Klaus helplessly. “It’s a panic attack. You used to have these, Klaus.” Ben’s voice is calm, but there is a fire in his eyes that scream at him to do something. Klaus looks around uselessly. What triggered it?

 

The crumbled walls?

The corpses?

Five has seen bodies a billion times, from what Klaus can gather. What's different now?

The boy starts scratching at the ground, pulling at the body, trying to remove an invisible weight. 

 _Screw it._ Klaus thinks. 

“Five?” He whispers. Five curls inward, his breaths shallow and fast. “Not again… I can’t-” He wheezes out.

Klaus worries he’s going to pass out like this. He tentatively reaches a hand forward, pressing softly against his brother’s shoulder.

Five flinches backwards, scrambling away from Klaus. He presses himself firmly against the fallen drawers, grimacing when the handles dig into his back. Klaus curses himself. He doesn't know how to deal with panic attacks, hell, he was usually the one who needed to be dealt with. 

 “Hey… Five, it’s okay…” He moves closer, lowering onto his haunches in front of Five. The kid's eyes are still unfocused, but his hands are now moving away from his head. He holds them there, in the air, as if listening for something.

“I’m here.” Klaus says more firmly. “No…” Five repeats. His hands move to his arms, fingers gripping firmly. A faint blueish glow surrounds them and the air around him seems to waver. Klaus can’t control the way his voice rises in panic. “No, no, Five it’s okay.” He places a hand onto Five’s knee. The boy does not move, staying deathly still even when a small tremor wracks his frame. His fingers unclench, right hand reaching to drag over Klaus’s fingers, as if trying to figure out if the touch was real. His hand drops away a moment later.

His head falls back against the wood of the furniture and he breathes deeply for the first time. Klaus smiles gently as Five quiets.

The relief doesn’t last long. When Five makes eye contact with Klaus, he instantly freaks out. He slams his head against his knees, wrapping his arms around himself once again.

“Five? You there?”

A grunt.

Asking if he was okay would be stupid. Klaus already knew the answer. “You feeling better?”

Another grunt.

Carefully, Klaus engulfs Five in his arms. He waits to be yelled at, to be pushed away.

 

A minute passes.

 

A choking sound escapes from Five’s mouth and Klaus pulls away in surprise. Was he suffocating him? Five doesn’t let him move far though, he instantly grips painfully at Klaus’s back and pushes himself against his chest.

“Are you crying?” Klaus asks, nonplussed. As he expected, there was no answer. The only sound in the stillness of the room was Five’s wheezy breaths. Klaus rubs at his back, soothing circles across sharp shoulder-blades.  

It feels like ages before Five calms in his arms, weakly pushing Klaus away. Klaus reluctantly lets him go. “Too much.” Five whispers. “Hands feel tingly.” He rubs his palms together, legs splaying out in front of him. Klaus understands. What was that term? Touch-starved. He’s probably touch-starved, unused to the attention, Klaus thinks.

 

“You tell anyone about this, you’re gonna die in your sleep.” Five’s voice is firmer now, but it still seems to sputter out near the end of his sentence. "...And, can we not... mention this again?"

“Of course.”

 

A beat of silence.

 

“Klaus?”

“Yeah?”

Five rubs the back of his neck. He looks nervous. The boy turns back to look at Klaus, and he’s shocked to see a small smile. “Thank you, really… That happens sometimes.” He wonders why he and his siblings considered Five heartless. He seemed emotionally stunted, more than anything else.

Klaus returns the smile. “Of course, shorty.” Five snorts. He shuffles away from Klaus, who gets up to rest. Five busies himself with searching through drawers. He seems distracted, fiddling with each thing he grabs a little longer than necessary. “There’s gotta be something here.”

 “Other than the two guys you killed?”

“They tried to kill me.” He points to the gash on his arm. Realization dawns on Klaus and he rushes forward. “I totally forgot about that!” He gently holds Five’s arm, who mutters “too much” again. It’s fairly deep, and he can’t believe he had forgotten it. The hoodie around it is cut cleanly apart, and Klaus almost feels like he should mourn the ruining of his one clean jacket. The blood drips down his arm, like a canvas splattered red. He, himself, is covered in it.  “Gotta clean the owie.”

Five cringes. “No. Don’t have time. This first.” He continues shuffling through the room, throwing belongings he deems worthless across the floor. “Yeah, well,” Klaus decides to lean against a wall instead of helping. _He_ feels emotionally drained. He wonders how Five must feel. “If you die from a puny cut, I’m totally gonna make fun of you.”

“This isn’t the 1860s. I’m not gonna die from a cut.” He grumbles.

“Still, you never know.”

“I’ll haunt you.” Five retorts.

Klaus grins. Five is officially one of his favorite brothers, he decides. Stupid, little, evil, Five. The arrogant bastard isn’t all that bad.

  
“There’s nothing here. It’s another dead end.” Five concludes as he slams the closet doors shut. “And I really need coffee.” He adds.

 Klaus hums, rubbing at his eyes. At this point, he doesn’t care if his eyeliner is all over his face. He just wants to sleep. “Well, why don'tcha head to a coffee shop, then the academy?”

“No time.” Five groans. “Why don’t you understand? All of you guys…”

 Klaus shrugs. “Everyone knows and everyone cares. They’re all dealing with it. Thinking ‘bout it differently. I just- Look, you need to get home, man. Before you go all maniac on me and start talking about making out with Delores or something.”

 Five recoils. “You’re- Gross.” He struggles to formulate the words before he trudges out of the room.

Klaus skips after him.

***

They stop by a small diner. It’s nearly empty, excluding few customers who crowd in the corner. They stare, dumbfounded, as the two bloodied brothers walk into the restaurant.

Five plops into a booth and leans his head against the table. Klaus sits across from him.

A waitress takes the order of “one mug and a pitcher of coffee, please… And a slice of chocolate cake.” She looks confused, and Klaus swears he’s going to kill someone if she calls the police.

 

She doesn’t.

 

It’s delivered only minutes later, and it’s only then that Five lifts his head. He pours himself a cup of coffee and swallows it quickly. Pours another.

 He lifts the steaming cup to his lips, sipping it slowly and letting out a content sigh. Klaus drags the chocolate cake over to himself, preparing to take a bite. His body is so ready for some food - for something sweet and comforting.

 

“Klaus?”

“Mm?”

 

“Thanks. A lot.” There’s a smile that’s nearly covered by the mug. Five’s eyes shine with emotion.

“Anytime, Five.”

 

The cake tastes bitter, but Klaus finds he doesn’t mind.

 


	2. Superposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the journey home, things go wrong.

Klaus is lacking fifty cents - a fifty cents the waitress willingly ignores, probably in fear of both their appearances.

As they shuffle out of the booth, Klaus notes a change in Five’s gait. His limbs seem more loose, arms swinging more widely around his body. His expression is lacking it’s usual furrow between the brows.

Klaus can feel every set of eyes on them as they walk out of the restaurant and he represses the urge to shiver. He’ll admit walking into a diner while looking like he commited homicide is likely not the best idea, but Five’s alacrity left him with no choice.

A grumpy Five is the equivalent to a catastrophic event in his book.

They climb into the filthy van, Five wasting no time inserting the keys to start the car.

****

One twist.

Two.

****

The engine sputters weakly before the sound cuts off. There’s a moment of tense silence before Five’s fists slam into the horn. Klaus watches in amusement as everyone in the restaurant jumps, heads snapping to look out the window.

Five tries again, voice quietly reprimanding the car as if it could simply _choose_ to listen. After several failed attempts, the boy throws his head back in frustration.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” His teeth are clenched together, voice muffled as he breathes heavily through his nose.

Klaus watches him through his peripheral, trying to act nonchalant. Many of Klaus’s boyfriends had shitty cars, leaving them stranded in deserted places, but usually walking-distance to a hotel. They had no such luck. The diner was a single building surrounded by miles of empty road and barren land.

Five exhales deeply next to him, hand raising to run through his hair. He chews idly at his bottom lip before he turns to Klaus. “I could take us home with my-”

“No, nope. Absolutely not.” Klaus cuts him off quickly, voice unyielding.

There’s a moment where understanding seems to pass between the two brothers - even when Five looks infuriated to accept it.

Klaus fiddles with his hands, picking at his under-maintained nails. He clears his throat.

“I’m gonna… See if they have a payphone, or something.” Klaus suggests. He reaches for the handle of the door but is stopped mid-way by Five’s small hand.

“And pay with what?”

“Shit. Maybe they have a phone inside?”

Five stares blankly at the wheel before nodding curtly. His fingers unwind from Klaus’s arm and heaves a sigh that looks to cause him pain. “If we go back in there, they may decide to call the police, Klaus. You or me?”

Klaus glances over at the resigned look on his brother’s face. Realistically, anyone would be more willing to help a thirteen-year old in need. And even with that logic, Klaus feels oddly protective of him, especially after the day’s events. “I’ll go.”

Five leans over, face barely inches from his own. His eyes are locked on Klaus’s, as if looking for a sign of uncertainty. “Are you sure? I mean, we’re all bloody-”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll go.” Klaus reassures quickly. Five leans back into the driver’s seat, body sagging in exhaustion.

Klaus watches him, the way his chest raises slowly with every shallow breath, the way his eyebrows are drawn together in an emotion Klaus can’t quite place.

Five suddenly slaps at his cheeks. When his palms move away, the skin is left red and irritated. His once drooping eyes look more open now. They pin Klaus in place, daring him to challenge. “I’m going with you. I’d rather not sit here and wait.” Five declares.

Klaus groans dramatically, flinging his hand at Five’s chest.

“I’m offended, brother. I mean, I, Klaus Hargreeves, not trusted with a simple task of finding a phone.” He meets his brother’s sharp gaze. “Preposterous.”

Five’s guard drops. He looks away, fingers fidgeting with the sleeves of his hoodie in a rare display of anxiety.

“Look, Five, we’ll get out of here. Just… Gotta wait a bit. Lemme run in and see if they have a phone, ‘kay?”

“Yup.”

Klaus hums, finally popping open the door and stepping down from the raised seats of the van. He closes the door carefully behind him. He salutes to Five, who doesn’t turn to look at him.

He saunters up to the door of the diner, pushing it open. Every pair of eyes is on him again, but he’s significantly less bothered. He continues to the counter, resting his forearms over the cold granite.

“Can I help you, sir?” He looks back to the server who spoke. Luckily, it's not the same one who took their orders. Her accent is flowy, probably southern. He ignores the urge to grin when her eyes bug out of their head, scanning him up and down.

“Yes, thank you very much - do you, uh, gotta phone here?”

Her face scrunches up. “We do, but I’m afraid we don’t let customers use it.” She adjusts the apron that falls around her waist and sighs. “Why you all bloody? If it’s importan’, maybe it can convince the manager.”

Klaus pauses. What should he say? That his brother just murdered two men? Self-defense?

“Uh… My brother got hurt. Been a long night and we just started driving home.” Her eyes soften, her sharp features smoother. She nods her head.

“Well, I’m convinced. You gotta good reason.” She gives a small cheeky smile, one that Klaus can’t help but return. _That was surprisingly easy._

The waitress walks to the other side of the counter, pulling a phone out from where it was hidden beneath the granite table-top. She places it in front of him. She pauses, hand laid flat over the telephone. “Is he doin’ okay right now?  Looks like a lot of blood.”

Klaus rubs at his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, he’s feeling better. Just wanna hurry and get home but,” he gestures his thumb out the window. “Car broke down.”

She nods in understanding. “Well, good luck to ya’. Put the phone back when you’re finished.”

When she leaves, Klaus hurriedly presses the keys of Allison’s number. She answers after several rings.

“Klaus?”

“Hey, Allison! My sister! My quee-”

“What do you want?” Her voice is flat.

“Well, you see, I have a problem-”

“I’m not giving you any money to get drugs, Klaus. Goodbye-”

“No, no! That’s not what it is!” He brings the phone closer to his mouth, whispering fiercely into it. “We’re kind of stranded. Can’t get home, car broke.”

There’s a moment where Allison’s voice sounds far away. Another voice replies, equally distant.

“Who’s ‘we?’ And where are you?” She questions, voice clear again.

“I’m with Five. We’re uh…” He looks around the small joint. There’s a small map that fits the aesthetic of the diner above the coffee makers. A small red dot is marked on the map. “Hollansburg?”

She hums, sounding faraway again.

“I know where that is. With that one diner? ‘Volas Cafe’?”

“Yep!” He pops the ‘p’ cheerfully.

“Don’t know why you’re all the way out there, but… You will have some explaining to do in the car. I’ll be there. Don’t move from where you are.”

The line cuts out a moment later and he breathes deeply in relief. Klaus lifts the phone and places it back from where he saw the waitress grab it. He thanks the her on the way out.

She winks at him.

Klaus hurries across the parking lot to the car.

The fogged windows are hard to see through, nearly opaque by the time he reaches the van. He taps on the glass and strains his eyes to see through the thick layers of fog. He can’t make out the small figure of Five.

“For the love of God…”

He grunts as he pulls open the door.

Unlocked.

 _Did someone take Five?_ His mind mulls over the possibilities.

He _had_ to be paranoid - the boy was more than capable of protecting himself.

Klaus rests his body against the creaking metal of the car.

What he’d give for a cigarette right now. Anything to calm the worry in his head. Anything to halt the fire that courses through his veins.

****

A shrill wail surprises him. He jumps from the car and looks around quickly, almost certain Five would be standing there with a look of disdain on his face. He’s not.

Something relative to a quiet giggle assails his ears.

****

He follows the sound as best he can, trying to decipher its location. He wanders around the perimeter of the building where the sidewalks adjacent fade from cement to gravel to concrete once again. He follows the road, listening to the crunching of pebbles under his feet.

He hears voices as he nears the corner.

“-your parents, boy?”

Klaus speeds up.

“The fuck are your-” Five’s voice.  
A grunt.

Klaus rounds the corner.

Five is gripping his cheek, knees wobbly beneath him. He straightens his back quickly from where it was rounded. Klaus can only make out his profile, but he thinks he sees a look of pure hatred cross his features.

The shortest man still towers over Five. The outline of a gun weighs heavily against the thin material of his jacket pocket.

No one has noticed him yet, too engrossed in their realities.

Five surges forward and then disappears.

A man goes down before Klaus can track any movement.

He stands there dumbly while a scream echos in the air, cutting off abruptly with a wheeze as the body collides to the ground.

A flash of light, a gunshot, the next falls.

The third seems to have finally realized his predicament, pivoting on his feet and sprinting back down the other sidewalk, away from Klaus.

Away from Five.

The boy doesn’t let him get far, he appears on top of the man, sending them both crashing down. The man meets the ground head on, a sickening crack echoing in Klaus’s ears. He wants to be terrified that this is his brother - terrified of what he did. And _why?_ For _what?_

Five’s soft laughs stop his train of thought.

Klaus stalks forward. “I missed a party…” He grumbles to no one in particular.

Five doesn’t move from his cross-legged position on top of the downed man. He looks like a lion priding themselves with a kill, although their size differences make it seem as though a deer is prancing around an injured bear.

“Heya, bucko.” Klaus greets with a false sense of cheer.

Five shifts his enraptured gaze to Klaus, legs unwinding under him and pushing himself to stand. Now that Klaus can see him clearly, he notices several red flags.

His eyes are hazy, legs clumsy as he stumbles forward. He grips at Klaus’s shoulders, arms comically stretching upward to get a good grip. “It’s so funny!” Five’s voice is oddly loud, cracking at each vowel. Liquor is heavy on his breath.

Klaus facepalms. A resignating sting is left throbbing on his forehead. He gently prys Five’s fingers off his shoulders, wincing as he feels the pressure of nails leaving from where they carved crescents into his skin.

“What is?” Klaus asks as a distraction. Five is oddly pliant as he leads him to sit against the wall. His foot kicks against something, the object clanging and proceeding to roll eerily across the cracked cement. He glances downwards to catch a glimpse of a whiskey bottle.

Five barks out a laugh, hands returning to slap at Klaus’s shoulders.

Klaus would call it cute if he weren’t completely and thoroughly _shit-faced._  
“I wanted the bottle more than they did, but still- Do you always wear makeup?” Five asks distractedly, one finger raising to poke at Klaus’s eyelids. Klaus grabs at his wrist, lowering it back to Five’s side.

“What did they still do?” Klaus asks, prompting Five to finish his explanation.

Five’s face shifts in confusion, lips spelling out silent words before he snaps his fingers.

“They still were mad.” He finishes.

Klaus sighs heavily, softly pushing Five into a sitting position. The boy allows it, seemingly fascinated with his shoes.

Klaus slides down the wall next to him, grimacing when his tailbone hits the solid ground less than gracefully.

****

“Allison is on her way.”

Klaus interrupts the growing silence hesitantly.

Five seems out of it - mind faraway. He’s idly picking at his shoe laces.

Klaus drops the subject.

****

Of course, he of all the Hargreeves, is the one settled with a fifty-eight-thirteen-year old. He curses under his breath.

He’s not good at this - comforting people. He’s too broken to help anyone else. Especially not Five.

A weight lands against his shoulder and soft breaths puff against his neck. He awkwardly shifts his head to look to the side. Five is asleep. The teenager’s face is smoothed out, lashes splayed across his cheeks. It’s hard to believe that this boy is not a child at all. That this boy spent forty-five years in a world not worth living.

It’s terrifying.

Klaus is no stranger to being lonely. Hell, he greets pain like an old friend.

****

He lost all purpose in the world when life faded from Dave’s eyes. The only thing left was a family that never wanted him.

He wonders what kept Five going. Was it spite? Five was always a vengeful bastard, playing pranks and giving as good as he got.

Even so, Klaus doubts it.

No, he thinks it was fear.

The fear of failing a mission he made in his head.

Klaus is almost jealous, that the objective plaguing Five’s mind manifested.

That he was given a chance to follow through, to save the world.

****

Klaus jolts when the tell-tale sound of the police blair in the distance.

He tenses. _Was it the gun shot? It had to be._  
He reaches down to shake Five’s leg. The teenager jumps awake, eyes unfocused, cheek flushed from where it was pressed against Klaus’s shoulder. “Huh?” He breathes out from chapped lips. Klaus doesn’t offer any explanation, heaving his brother upwards. Five sways dangerously, knees buckling. He looks utterly confused, eyebrows furrowing as he stares ahead.

“Five, we really gotta leave, man.” Klaus whispers harshly. Five mumbles incoherently, Klaus assumes the nature of the words is sarcastic, given the grin that stretches the boy’s face.

Klaus starts running.

The sirens sound nearby now, red and blue lights flashing each time he turns to look back. Five is tripping over his legs behind him, barely managing to stay upright.

****

Klaus was always fast. His long legs made for big strides. Big strides made for quick running. But he’s out of shape. His heart feels like it’s pumping too much, pushing against his ribcage painfully.

****

He feels as though he had run miles by the time he slows. The sirens sound a safe ways away, almost distorted in the emptiness around them. The sand is cracked and crumbled, the few bits of vegetation aren’t faring much better. Behind him, Five belches.  
Klaus turns worriedly to inspect him.

His hair is wild and disheveled. His face is covered in dust, darkening his pale skin with soot. A bruise is becoming more colorful on his cheekbone. Klaus ignores the way his stomach flips.

Five is sucking in air desperately, coughing occasionally. Klaus wants to express his concern.

Reprimands escape his mouth instead.

“Dude, seriously? We just needed to wait for Allison. If you stayed in that ugly ass van, we’d be fine! But no, you can’t do things the easy way.” Five is still gasping for breath. Klaus continues. “Now here we are, in the middle of God knows where, no phone, no nothing.” Another pause. “What you think about that, hm?”

There’s no reply as Five scrubs his face, hiccups cutting off his shallow breaths.

“I’m thinking that we need to get some damn phones.” He grumbles after a moment.

Klaus groans, flinging his head back dramatically.

Five’s technically not _wrong,_ but it’s not the answer Klaus was looking for.

“Dude, we’re gonna die. Right _fucking_ here.” Klaus snarls. It’s out-of-character, he’ll admit. He regrets it when Five steps away from him.

Instead of apologizing, he stares petulantly at the sky. He can see every star and he suddenly wishes to be among them. He wants to be _anywhere else_ but here.

Drugs used to give him that outlet. The care-free feeling that convinced him that nothing else mattered.

Klaus grips at his neck, curling inward.

God, he really wants his dealer.

****

He feels something settle at his side. It’s small, nothing but a firm press against his torso.

Comforting.

His body loosens and he feels memories flooding his thoughts.

****

_The first thing Klaus remembers is the nights he was alone._

_The way wind swirled around him, ringing in his ears as his hoarse throat begged for him to stop screaming. He remembers the sting of his eyes as warm tears trickled down his cheeks. The dead seethed, filling the mausoleum with such hatred. It filled his chest with dread, suffocating him._

_The second thing Klaus remembers is that the first thing never lasted long._

_The weight at his side that suddenly appears._

_The first time it happened was his second time locked in the mausoleum._

_He’d only told Ben about the experience, never expecting to face it again._

_He never found out how Five figured it out._

_He was simply there in a brief glow of light._

_No words were exchanged between them. The voices still shouted, accusing him. But Five’s presence was like a pillar of strength, so he accepted their taunts and threats, knowing he had his brother by his side._

****

_When Five was gone, drugs became his protector._

****

Klaus breathes deeply, sucking in clear air.

Everything feels too empty around here, he hates it. A hand comes to rest on his forearm and he lifts his head to meet Five’s gaze. His green eyes are still disoriented, but there is a determination there Klaus hadn’t noticed before.

“I can get us near the road.” Five offers. His voice is still raised drunkenly and Klaus resists the laugh that threatens to bubble from his throat. “Yeah, okay. Lead the way, little man.”

****

Klaus doesn’t expect what he gets. He feels like the world was stolen away from him, everything under his feet pulled away. A gasp rips through his mouth and he clutches for something of substance.

It’s all back in an instant. A road in front of them, barely visible in the blackness of night.

“You okay?” Five asks. They’re still in the same position, standing parallel to each other with Five’s hand on his arm.

An itch feels as though it’s scratching at Klaus’s skin. He shivers.

“Just peachy!” He presents a weak smile, one that Five reflects.

Five leads him to the very side of the road, ordering him to sit down and get comfortable.

Klaus is _very_ uncomfortable with the sharp rocks clustered around his legs, but Five is trying for _him,_ so he doesn’t say anything.

The boy stays standing with his arms crossed over his chest. He’s quivering.

“… Did you keep your shirt on under the hoodie?” Klaus inquires tiredly. It feels like he’s using all his energy to speak and he wonders where the exhaustion came from.

Five simply shakes his head.

****

They don’t speak anymore. Klaus runs his fingers through the thin layer of sand that coats the dry ground. It’s cold beneath his fingertips.

****

What Klaus guesses is thirty-minutes later, a car approaches. It’s headlights are nearly blinding.

A wave of relief hits him full force.

Five moves forward before he can get up, swinging his arms wildly above his head.

It passes by them.

“No! You fucking-” Five kicks at the asphalt. “Assholes! Idiots!” The boy snarls. His hands are shaking as he lowers them from where they were raised in agitation.  

Klaus watches solemnly as the teenager returns to his original position, much more composed from his outburst.

His lips are pulled into a thin line.

“Can _one_ thing go good for us? For _once?”_ Five growls quietly. He looks back with burning eyes to Klaus.

Klaus can only shrug.

He’s noticed the pattern that shit always goes awry for the whole family. Must be a curse. Luther and his mission to the moon. Diego and everyone he’s lost. Allison and her daughter. Himself and his whole fucking life. Five and his… whatever it is.

Ben is dead.

Vanya and her pattern of fuck-ups.

Klaus leans his elbows on his knees. Every exhale leaves a puff of air, similar to that of a cigarette. But it’s nothing but hot air - no nicotine to ease him.

“Which way is Allison driving from?” Five questions.

“Hm?”

“Klaus. Which way? Will she drive down this road?” Five gestures with his foot towards the asphalt. Klaus shrugs again.

“Look man, I dunno. I just told her where we were with the location that was on a map.” He raises his head to glare at Five. “I wasn’t planning on getting fucking drunk and killing people.” He mumbles mockingly.

Five throws his hands upwards in a fit. “Really!? You’re gonna hold this over my head?” He steps forward, Klaus rising on his feet to meet him. Klaus is much taller, something he takes great satisfaction in.

Five pushes an accusing finger against his chest. “If you weren’t such a fucking moron, we wouldn’t be in this situation!”

“How the hell is this my fault?” Klaus snaps. He’s barely keeping his voice low. An effort that Five completely ditched.

“You convinced me to stop here! ‘I’m gonna die if we don’t eat something.’ As you eloquently put it!” Five mocks, voice deepening to copy the tones of Klaus’s.

Klaus shoves at Five’s shoulders, backing him up into the road. “You wanted coffee!”

“So fucking what!? I also want to save the world, and look how well we’re doing!” Five’s stumbling backwards, nearly tripping over his legs. Klaus continues hassling him.

“If _you_ wanted to save the world,” Klaus sneers. “You wouldn’t be getting drunk and begging for attention!”

“Begging for- I-” Five starts.

“Just shut the fuck up, man. Get your ego in check and sit fucking down. We’re all doomed anyway, just accept it.” Klaus grits out. He spins away from Five, who’s left standing in the middle of the street. Klaus plops back onto the ground with a grunt, gaze unblinkingly meeting Five’s.

The boy sighs after a minute, looking away. He takes hesitant steps off the road, keeping himself distant from Klaus. He sits with his legs pulled up to his chest.

Internally, Klaus feels terrible. He feels as though he shot down all the progress he made with his brother. But he’s too stubborn in the moment, desperate to prove his point to Five.

The tension is palpable, suffocating.

“Why are you so focused on the world?” Klaus asks.

“You really are an idiot.” Five whispers. His voice is louder the next time he speaks. “I told you, already. Innocent people are going to die.”

Klaus swallows. He knows he’s walking on thin ice, hell, he’s been doing it this whole time.

“You don’t care about innocence, Five.”

Five’s head snaps to stare at him, shoulders raised defensively.  He looks like he wants to lunge and strangle Klaus. They stare at each other, expressions saying a million things. Five finally sighs, surrendering.

“I… I really don’t want to lose you guys again. I got the chance to come back for you all and… I won’t have you if I fail.” He sucks in a shuddering breath. “This is pathetic. I- I left you all with Dad and his experiments. And now we’re all going to die.” He rubs the heels of his palms against his eyelids, hopelessly trying to hide the tears that are building up.

Five _has_ to still be fairly drunk to tell him this. Klaus sucks in a breath, preparing a reply. Five interrupts him. “I’m selfish and a terrible brother. I know.”

Klaus’s mouth snaps shut.

Guilt gnaws at his organs. Five was a good brother. He was protective, sometimes overly so. He knew when to move on to different subjects and when to dwell on them. He knew when he needed to be there.

Even when he was trapped in a post-apocalyptic world, he knew to come back for them.

****

Five is aggressively rubbing at his face. Klaus scoots closer, grasping at Five’s arms tenderly.

The boy jolts. His eyes widen in surprise before he clenches them shut and lowers his head.

“Hey, it’s okay to cry. You’ve see me cry like a baby all the time.” Klaus reassures softly. Five scoffs.

Klaus lets go of his arms. He moves his hands to rub circles on Five’s shoulders. “None of us are going anywhere. We’ll save the world and then stay together.” It’s a big promise, one that Klaus is not entirely sure he can keep. But he’s going to try, for Five. For all of them.

Five raises his head. His red-rimmed eyes meet Klaus’s.

Klaus feels as though he’s being torn apart, searched through and then put back together.

Five must be satisfied with whatever he discovers because he smiles.

****

“Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also rushed. I find myself lacking time to actually sit down and write, but here ya go.  
> I’m lowkey writing headcanons into the the story at this point lmfao
> 
> I always thought of Five as the one to comfort ppl silently/ sarcastically. Y'know?  
> Meanwhile Klaus is more talkative about it.


	3. Between War Heroes and Temporal Assassins

 

The nights air is cool around him.  
It’s all-consuming, prickling his skin with goosebumps and sending shivers up his spine.  
Five isn’t faring much better next to him. The boy is shaking mildly. Hiccups still escape his mouth intermittently.  
Klaus hates the situation they’re stuck in. Hates it all. Hates all the cars that passed by them and hates the way he watches Five’s hope crumbling.  
  
At this point, Klaus would’ve been willing to let Five teleport them. It’d be no use now - the teenager is exhausted and still not completely sober.

The moon has peaked, startlingly large in the middle of the sky. He finds himself staring.  
It’s so similar to the nights in Vietnam. Yet so different. It’s peaceful compared to the bombs that rattled the ground and the gunshots that pierced his ears. He imagines Dave at his side, seeing night in all its beauty without the corruption of humanity.

“This is so stupid.” Five complains next to him, flopping onto his back. He’s picking at the strings of the hoodie lazily. The fabric is ripping under his uncaring fingers. Klaus slaps his hands away and Five gawks at him.

“I gave you the hoodie, man. If I can’t clean the blood out, you’re buying me a new one.”  
Five dismisses him, waving his hand before returning to his anxious fidgeting.  
Klaus grunts and ditches the effort.  
“I’m starting to think Allison isn’t coming.” Five doesn’t turn to look at him as he speaks. He sounds oddly gentle.  
Klaus hums thoughtfully.

It had to have been over two hours - which should’ve been more than enough for their sister to show. Maybe she did come this way and hadn’t seen them. Maybe she didn’t even drive down this specific road.

If he were hopeful, he’d consider that maybe there was traffic that slowed her down.  
But all positivity has left his mind in the moment - nothing but a void of apprehension manifesting there. It makes him feel numb.

“Five-“ A yawn splits his mouth and he exhales shakily. “Do you know what time it is, maybe?”

Five scoffs. “What, you think I have a built in clock?”  
“I dunno. Maybe. That’d be pretty sick.”

Five chuckles next to him. The boy turns to study him.  
Klaus feels uneasy. Five’s gaze is always piercing, dissecting him in his weakest moments.

“Why don’t you sleep a bit? I’ll keep a look out for Allison.” It’s not much of a suggestion, Klaus thinks, by the look that crosses his features.

Klaus nods and lays back into the sand. The dust burrows into his hair - he can feel every speck on his scalp. He itches at it insistently. After the sensation passes, he finally settles. He lets his muscles unwind and his eyes shut.  
Klaus feels like an idiot, laying in absolute silence and waiting for sleep to overcome him. There is no sound of crickets to lull him. No nothing.

He hates it - the absolute stillness. His mind fills it with the sounds of war, the sounds of Dave’s last breaths. The sound of his own desperate screaming.  
He shuffles uncomfortably.  
A soft sound reaches him. It’s a smooth, familiar melody that he can’t place. It rings in his head, clearing his thoughts as he concentrates.

Five’s humming is gentle and Klaus finds himself swept away into slumber.

•••

A film of red bleeds through his closed eyelids.

He squints, opening them slowly to adjust to the brightening lights of the sky.

Klaus must’ve slept like the dead. He feels crusted - his chapped lips are sore to move and his eyes feel like they can’t crack open.  
Klaus slowly sits up, back creaking worryingly. He stretches his arms above his head with a loud drawn-out grunt.  
It was the shittiest sleep he’s had in a while, but by God he’s grateful for it.

The sun hasn’t passed the horizon, only a sliver visible. It sheds light across the empty desert.

When his head clears, he turns to his right. Five is still there, leaning his forearms against his knees.  
Klaus taps his shoulder. “You alive there?” He’s surprised by the gravely tones of his voice. He reaches for his throat and rubs it to alleviate the ache.

Five turns to him. Klaus bites back a curse.  
His brother looks like absolute shit.  
Dark circles are carved under his eyes. A lopsided smirk that doesn’t reach his eyes is plastered on his face, probably an attempt at reassurance.

“You slept like a fucking rock. Suppose it makes sense.” Klaus winces. Five sounds gravelly, almost guttural as he talks.

Was it wrong of him to take sleep? When his brother got wounded, then drunk, and probably hadn’t slept for days before then? Not even considering the thirteen-year old body.

Klaus feels guilt wash over him and he groans.  
“Shit, man. Why don’t you get sleep?”

Five’s face closes off completely, a mask of indifference that Klaus recognizes from every conversation.  
“Like I said, no time. I don’t have the luxury.”

Klaus sputters. “Then why do I?”  
Five hesitates, chewing on his bottom lip. “Irrelevant. Right now we just need Allison.”

Klaus concedes. Five wasn’t easily babied. The only times he accepts help is when he has no physical way of stopping it. It’s unhealthy and it irritates Klaus to no end.

He wants to rant - preferably to Ben, but his other brother left his side much earlier in the day, mumbling something about “drama.”

Five stands shakily, his legs fold awkwardly as he regains his balance. Klaus reaches out to help, but his brother slaps his hand away.  
Were they really doing this again?

“Get over your pride, Numero Five. We’re both at rock bottom.” Klaus quips.

“Oh, trust me. This isn’t rock bottom.” Five bites back. Klaus grimaces at the implication. It’s bitter and unpleasant, to know where Five grew up. None of them ever really had a decent childhood, all abused in one way or another.

Klaus has never been too close with Five, but Five has never been so adamant on hating him. They’ve been at each other’s throats - one minute completely at peace, the next, throwing insults. It’s like Five is trying to burn bridges - to tear down every relationship. It’s a repetitive process; one that Klaus finds himself getting lost in.

Five staggers away from him without any explanation. Klaus doesn’t build up the nerve to ask until he realizes Five isn’t stopping.

“Where ya going?” He bends forward onto his knees before lifting from the ground. Five doesn’t spare a glance back at him.

“Back to Volas Cafe. I’ll see if Allison is there and then we’ll come back this way.”

“Dude, why didn’t you tell me?” He jogs after the boy. When he reaches his side, Five finally stops.  
“Because you’re not-“ Five pauses, hesitation clear on his face. “because you look like shit.” Five deadpans.

Klaus snorts. Does he really look worse than Five?  
“You look like you got hit by a truck!” Klaus retorts. Five raises his chin in defiance.

“So what? Just stay here. You don’t feel good. I can do the walking.”

Klaus falters. This is the Five thing - the tactic that he mastered. Pretending to be okay. Liking to be alone even when it tears him up inside.

Klaus knows the feeling - has felt it claw at his ribcage before.  
He sighs.

“When are you gonna get over this bullshit? You’re my brother. I’m here for you.”

“Stop with the sappy shit, it’s fine, okay? I’ll just walk over there and be back with Allison... If she’s there.”

Klaus groans. What’s with these mood swings?

“Dude, you need a break.” Five opens his mouth to speak, probably something about ‘saving the world.’

Klaus cuts him off. “Yeah, yeah, I know we don’t have time for that. And you think it’s ‘irrelevant.’” He makes a show of air quotes. “But you can’t stop shit if you’re like _this.”_ Klaus can’t control the condescending tone that creeps into his voice.

Five bristles, stance shifting defensively. His arms are crossed petulantly over his chest and his legs are spread apart.

Klaus laughs.  
“Dude, what happened to all the heart-to-heart moments? The brother bonding?”

Five shakes his head.  
“You said you wouldn’t mention-“

“No, I said I wouldn’t mention the panic attack. And hey! What was that about? You never said you had PTSD.” Klaus shouts mockingly.

He knows he’s fucking it all up again, but he’s sick and tired of Five acting like they’re strangers.

“And yet here you are, mentioning it!” Five hisses.

“Well we’re on the topic of you not being okay-“

“I’m fine!” Five breathes out from clenched teeth. Klaus throws his hands up in agitation.

This is unbelievable.  
“Sure you are!”

“I’m fucking fine, Klaus!” Five snarls. His body lunges forward to collide against Klaus who lets out an “oof.”

Klaus feels the world disappear around him once again. He’s left reeling, body hitting a concrete ground behind him.

Where?

  
He scrambles out from under Five’s small body.

“See? Fine...” Five grumbles. Klaus knows it’s supposed to sound smug, but it comes out more like a whimper. He shoves at his brother.

“The fuck, man!?”  
They’re back at Volas Cafe, landed in the parking spot in front of their van.

Klaus still feels winded. His mind is whirling. It’s like a thunderstorm inside his head, leaving everything in ruins. The beginnings of a migraine thump against his temple and he grunts.

“You’re so annoying, Five. Why can’t you just... Not be a hermit? I’d tell you to try drugs but withdrawal is a bitch.” He gets no reply and he looks incredulously to where Five lays.

  
Klaus slowly turns his body to crawl over to him. “Uh?”  
He pushes at Five’s shoulder, turning him onto his back. Soft breaths escape the boy’s mouth, the darkness under his eyes look almost as black as ink. Klaus scoffs.

“Not tired, my ass. Completely fine, you said.” He chuckles.  
He slides his hands under Five’s body, grimacing as the sidewalk cuts at his knuckles.

Klaus takes a deep breath, then heaves upward. The momentum almost sends him onto his ass; Five is much lighter than he suspected.

He regains his balance before turning to the van and popping open the passenger door. He gently seats Five against the cushions.

“I’m gonna see if Allison’s here.” He knows Five can’t hear him, but it calms the sensation in his chest. He brushes Five’s sand-dusted hair out of his eyes before turning away and closing the door. He leaves a small crack to let air in.

The headache is growing, spreading across his skull It urges him to sit and rest. He doesn’t have time.

Although Five has been working himself too hard, he’s right.  
They’re limited by an all-powerful process. Time doesn’t wait for anyone.

Except maybe Five.

  
Klaus drops his hands to his side. There are only two other cars parked, but he doesn’t pay them much attention. He rushes into the restaurant, looking around wildly. He instantly spots the manager who helped him earlier.

“Oi! Welcome back.” She waves eagerly towards him. Her hand falters when she notices how he looks. He watches in mild amusement as her mouth drops open.

“Hey - did you see a tall lady-“  
A hand slaps at his shoulder and he stumbles forward. He whirls around to face a pissed off Diego. Allison is behind him.  
“You had me terrified! What would have we done if you weren’t here!?”

Klaus grins.  
“Oh man, am I glad to see you!”

Diego shakes his head but returns the smile nonetheless. “Same to you...” He crinkles his nose. “What happened to you?”  
Klaus rubs sheepishly at his neck.  
He _really_ doesn’t want to go into detail - especially not now. Allison seems to notice his hesitation. She clears her throat loudly, drawing the brothers’ attention to her.  
“Where’s Five?” Diego jolts and turns back to Klaus with a frenzied look as though he forgot about the boy.

“He- Well. He isn’t doing great. He’s in the car right now.”

“The van?” She asks.

Klaus nods, gesturing for them to follow him. He offers a small wave to the manager who simply raises an eyebrow at him.

Allison walks ahead of him when she sees the van, pulling open the door. Diego and Klaus follow closely behind her, listening to her sharp intake of breath. Diego rises to look over her shoulder. He spins to Klaus a moment later.

“What happened to _him?”_

Klaus pushes past his siblings carefully and wraps his arms around Five - one bracing his back and the other holding at the bend of his knees. He lifts him gently. Diego and Allison part for him to pass.

  
“No, seriously, Klaus, what happened?” Diego asks again. Klaus continues walking to what he recognizes as Diego’s car. “Long story. Tell ya in the car.” He swallows painfully against his dry throat. “You have any water?”

Allison nods, popping open the trunk of Diego’s car and rummaging through it.  
Diego opens the door for him and Klaus places Five down, tugging the seatbelt across his unconscious body.

“Didn’t know you were coming, Diego. What brought you all the way to Hollanworth? Was it the lovely scenery?” He gestures widely around him.

Diego rolls his eyes. “It’s Hollansburg... Allison couldn’t find her keys so I let her take my car. I just tagged along.” Klaus notices his eyes are watching Five, probably in worry. Diego has always been hard to read.

Allison reappears next to him with a water bottle in hand. He grabs it gratefully, chugging it down. It cools his throat, cleansing the burn that scratched at it. He lets out a sigh of relief, wiping at his lips with the back of his hand.  
“God, I needed that.”

Allison laughs beside him. “I’ll grab another one for Five. Can have it when he wakes up. Both of you, get in the car. We’ve got a long drive.”  
Klaus shuffles into the backseat next to Five and lets himself sink into the cushions. Five is breathing quietly next to him.

He feels content, surrounded by his siblings.  
“So, you gonna tell us what happened?” Diego prompts when Allison folds herself gracefully into the car. Klaus chuckles.  
“Right, right. Well... Our little psycho needed to run errands...” He starts. The explanation is lengthy, and multiple times he has to pause to answer questions. Begrudgingly, he doesn’t mention the panic attack.

Occasionally, Five shuffles in his sleep. In those moments the siblings go deathly still, scared to wake him up.

Klaus can’t help but grin at their reactions.  
When Five continues to sleep, Klaus’s recount of the day continues.

  
Diego whistles quietly when he finishes. Allison smacks his shoulder in warning and brings a finger to her lips. He mouths a sorry.

She looks back in the mirror, tilting it ever so slightly to check if the teenager is still asleep. A smile crosses her lips.  
“Can’t believe he’s not a little kid, looking like that.” She whispers. Her eyes are filled with something Klaus can’t describe. It settles a warmth in his chest.  
Diego sighs. “Just wait till he wakes up. The magic will be gone.”

Klaus stays silent while the two siblings go back and forth, bickering about Five. He only catches small parts of their conversation.  
Something about a cute murderer or what not.

His mind is elsewhere, completely separate from reality. He’s been spacing out a lot lately - something both him and Five have in common.

Klaus blinks in surprise when a finger pokes against his cheek. The offending appendage is an inch away from his face before it withdraws completely. He’s met with a drowsy Five when he looks up.

Klaus offers a smile.

A genuine smile is returned. Five’s eyes shine when he smiles, small dimples gracing his cheeks.  
Klaus wants to give his family the world, he realizes in that instant. It’s a shame all he can do is try to protect it from ending.

Five still sounds terrible when he talks. “Going home?” His whisper is nearly drowned out by the other siblings’ voices.

Home. Five called it home.

Klaus nods.

Five yawns and shifts in his seat to sit properly.

Allison takes notice.

“Five. How are you feeling?” She asks. Her eyes stay dutifully on the road, occasionally glancing up into the mirror.

“Fine.” Klaus grimaces at the curt answer. He keeps his gaze trained on Five.

“Thirsty?” Klaus grabs the water bottle that was hidden in the door and offers it to Five.

His brother’s fingers hover over the bottle before he takes it. He unscrews the cap with fervor and gulps it down.

The boy chokes, jolting forward and coughing.

Klaus pats his back reassuringly, a tut-tut of disapproval escaping his mouth.

“Dude, slowly. Drink slowly.” The didactic nature of his words earn a scowl from Five.  

The boy acquiesces though, slowly sipping the water.

When Klaus looks up, he notices a small smile gracing Diego’s face. It’s barely there, just a small upturn of lips, but it’s comforting even so.

“Back to the academy, or...?” Allison trails off.

Five is still sipping the water with no intent to answer. Klaus huffs.

“Yeah, we probably want to change out of… Y’know, this.” He scans his clothing.

His shirt that was once bright is darkened with dirt. A shame.

Not to mention his hoodie. Five ruined it. It’s cut up, blood-stained, and the strings attached to the hood look like they’ve been mauled. Hell, even the jeans are scratched and ripped.

Allison nods her affirmative.

“Five?” Diego is turned awkwardly in the seat to look into the backseat.

Five hums.

“You sure you okay?” The question sparks something in his brother. Five immediately looks to Klaus accusingly.

Klaus raises his hands in surrender. “I didn’t!” He protests.

Five raises an eyebrow.

“I didn’t.” Klaus repeats more firmly. “I promised not to tell, remember?”

Five sighs and sags.

“I’m good.” He answers.

Diego looks unconvinced and thoroughly confused with the brothers’ reactions. Even Allison looks concerned.

“Right, then.” Diego clears his throat. “Good.”

Five looks away out the window, cutting off any potential conversation.

Diego looks indignantly towards Klaus and he just shrugs.

 

He’s come to the conclusion that Five isn’t good at socialization.

Not that the boy puts in much effort.

Klaus has noticed he prefers to be blunt and sharp - but the times he’s seen genuine kindness, those moments give Klaus hope.

Allison sighs softly and reaches to turn on the radio which was muted to keep Five asleep.

 _Electric Feel_ plays quietly through the car.

Five doesn’t comment on the music-taste.

Klaus bops his head to the song, getting lost in its melodies.

He drifts back into his own mind with a smile.

 

•••

 

The beaten car pulls in front of the mansion.

Klaus instantly rushes outside, stretching his legs against the car.

“Keeping these babies pent up for hours should be a crime.” He whines.

Five slides out of the car with a scoff.

He’s smiling though, a good sign.

Allison is searching through her purse while Diego unbuckles the knives wrapped around his thigh.

“Couldn’t leave those here?” Five teases.

Diego doesn’t seem to realize it’s a joke.

“You’re right, you seem to have done just fine in the killing department without ‘em.” He flings the blades over his shoulder and climbs up the steps.

“Oh, and Five? Klaus? Maybe try not to be seen by Luther. Big man doesn’t like signs of blood.” Diego continues into the house.

Klaus grunts.

Luther was beyond his comprehension. The man is hypocritical, saddled with such a strong sense of justice.

Not a good combination.

He’d probably just berate Five, and God knows that’s the exact opposite of what he needs right now.

Klaus strolls to his brother and lands a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go get ourselves a change of clothes, yeah?”

Five nods. Allison stays seated in the car, tapping her fingers against the wheel.

“I’m glad you guys are okay. I’m going to head out, I’ll be back soon.”

“Hey, Allison?”

She pauses from where she’s fumbling with the keys.

“Five?” She cues patiently.

Klaus watches as Five picks at the end of his hoodie sleeves. It’s endearing.

“Thanks. For you know… saving our asses.” Five chuckles softly.

“Of course, Five. Anytime. Besides, you haven’t met Claire yet.” She adds in cheekily.

Klaus watches as a gentle smile lights up his brother’s face.

It’s a better reply than words could’ve ever been.

Allison seems to think the same. The engine of the car rumbles to life and she gives them both a thumbs-up.

“Stay out of trouble, both of you.”

Klaus salutes to her and she laughs.

As he watches her drive away, a hand nudges at his shoulder. Klaus looks down towards Five.

“Can we go now?”

“Such impatience.” Klaus bemoans sarcastically. He approaches the entrance, pushing open one of the doors carefully. He peaks in to see Luther and Diego arguing.

The ladder looks to be holding back his anger.

Five groans in exasperation behind him and together they teleport to Klaus’s room.

Klaus nearly trips over his dirty laundry, probably would’ve, if not for the hand guiding him.

Blackness wavers in the corners of his vision and he swats at it. It finally dissipates after a minute.

“You need to warn me, Jesus…” He moves his hand to rub at his temples.

Five frowns.

“Sorry.” The boy croons. He moves away to search through Klaus’s closet.

Klaus lets him ransack his wardrobe, opting to rest himself on his bed. The mattress is worn and thin but his exhausted body appreciates it nonetheless.

He checks the clock next to his bed. _9:36._

Damn, his sleep schedule will be fucked.

A weight lands on his lap and he blinks it into focus.

It’s a pair of sweatpants and a tank-top. Both items were things he hadn’t worn in ages. He looks up to Five, who is busy studying other clothing with scrutiny.

“Oh, you’re back.” Ben’s voice carries through the doorway and Klaus jumps.

 _“Jesus!”_ He hisses.

Five whirls away from the closet and surveys him.

“You okay?” Klaus nods dismissively.

“Where were you?” He whispers harshly. Ben shrugs. “I just wanted to not follow you around for a little bit, give you some…” Ben pauses, glancing upwards as if looking for the words. He clicks his tongue when he finds them. “‘Quality bro time.’”

Five is staring at him weirdly. A hoodie and pajama bottoms are bundled in his arms.

“Talking to myself.” Klaus explains.

That does nothing to get rid of the look of confusion on Five’s face.

“Just ignore me.” Five looks hesitant to do so, but proceeds to reluctantly turn his back to Klaus to leave the room. He pauses at the door, right in front of Ben.

“Klaus… You mean a lot to me.” Five swallows audibly. “Thanks for being a good brother.”

Klaus grins at him. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Five scoffs but accepts it.

“You’re welcome to steal my clothes anytime, mi hermano!” He calls out when Five leaves.

There’s no answer, but Klaus imagines the frown that barely disguises Five’s smirk.

 

Ben settles next to him. “Well, how was the day?”

Klaus groans, standing up to change his clothes. He gestures for Ben to turn around. His brother does so quickly, making a show of covering his eyes.

“It was terrible, thank you very much.” He grumbles.

Ben laughs. “Really? You seem to be getting along with Five.”

Klaus tugs on his pants clumsily and stumbles to the bed. “Yeah, I love him, even if he is an asshole sometimes.”

Ben turns around to face him. He smiles gently.

 

“That’s just how brothers are.”

 

•••

 

When Klaus wakes up the next morning, his room smells heavenly. He rolls over to his bedside table.

 

A mug of coffee is left sitting, steam rising and dissipating in the air. A gray hoodie, cleaned but ripped, is folded neatly next to it.

A small note rests next to a plate with a marshmallow peanut butter sandwich and a couple coffee creamers. He slides it out from under them, unfolding the sheet to read it.

Small messy handwriting is scrawled across the middle of the page.

 

_“Thank you, Klaus.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRINK YALL LOVING ALLISON JUICE

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll, this was so rushed but I felt like I needed to contribute to this fandom because I LOVED the show. I hope you enjoy it. I'm considering writing more, but having it be like actually detailed and not very skipped-through. In all honesty though, I'm probably gonna edit this a frick ton before I'm happy with it, but I wanted to get it posted ASAP. (Errors and all.)
> 
> I really wanted to go into more detail on Five because I feel like people undermine the shit he went through and don't seem to talk about his mental issues (AhEM ThaT CaR ScENE)  
> Please share your opinions if you're willing :) I haven't written in forever, so anything is welcome.  
> If you want me to make a part two, I'll seriously consider it. I have an idea for continuing this piece, but that's only if people want it because yikes. :)


End file.
